


Definitions

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes (SHUR-lahk HOLMZ) <i>–noun</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters and am making no money off of them.

Sherlock Holmes (SHUR-lahk HOLMZ)- _noun_

  1. brilliant, if odd, private detective
  2. insufferable know-it-all
  3. opium addict
  4. husband thief



Dr John Watson (JAHN WAT-suhn)- _noun_

  1. doctor
  2. assistant, see: sidekick
  3. killjoy



Mary Watson, nee Morstan (MAIR-ree WAT-suhn, knee MORE-stan) - _noun_

  1. Mrs John Watson
  2. former governess
  3. Watson thief



Irene Aldler (IE-reen AD-lur)- _noun_

  1. _the_ woman
  2. blackmailer
  3. serial monogamist
  4. thief of jewels, hearts and detectives




End file.
